NeS1 Post 625
NeS1 Post 625 opens with Ares' Clone reading off biographies for each of the current villains for the story. DarkSide is described as a being of pure evil and collective of dark souls, particularly of Sith. "They" is then described as having the appearance of a stereotypical terrorist and being a representation of the evil of 'reality', such as media. Burby00 is the robotic-toy that commands an army of Burbies. Morris the Cat is also present, though he is told to be more of a troublemaker than an actual villain. What appears to be Ares, the God of War, is present, but this is revealed to be yet another clone of the god and not the deity himself. This clone is dubbed "Bore". Totallyevil is given a description as appearing like a girl straight out of college. Farr is present, a high demon close to Satan, along with his unnamed girlfriend. Two new Characters have also appeared, Mr Slick and his sidekick Oliver. Rather than have the two sides battle it out as usual, the Pay-per-view team and the sponsors have arranged a Capture the Flag game within the arena for the heroes and villains to game for. They must do all of this before the comet that the arena is placed upon crashes into the Earth. Post *A spotlight from above lights each opponent as Ares' clone reads their bio off. For convience of the readers, so as they might stay awake, we will see these descriptions in the normal story format.* *The one who is known as the Darkside, fitted with flowing dark robes (of many colors, but are either faded and/or too dark to be seen as anything other than black), towers at least nine feet, hovering slightly off the ground. If one could see the face under the hood, it would be described as flawless yet featureless, with no eyes but instead red pupils that looked like bright yet dying ambers of a fire. This being is the collective forces of all evil people that hold supernatural powers, the Sith in particular.* *The second being, known as "They", appears to be your stereotypical terrorist-look-a-like, complete with black trenchcoat, black dreads, uzis, and stubble. In opposition to Darkside, "They" holds all the powers of evil in "reality": TV, the media, video games, thugs, anyone blamed right or wrong for the evil in the world.* *Standing at shy of a foot is a furry creature with big, creppy eyes and a more disturbing high voice, who goes by the name Burby 00. Burby is the prototype of a vast army of furry robotic creatures, and not unlike the BorgBorg article, Wikipedia. from Star TrekStar Trek article, Wikipedia., its mission is to dominate the universe. Its "cute" appearance lures its prey in its clutches, when then is quickly taken over, usually by Burby's footmen.* *Morris the Cat, more of a troublemaker than an opposer, sits with his immense fat body taking up a good deal of the floor. He is known as the super-editing web kitty throughout the galaxy, but has a better reputation for eating more than a swarm of locusts in a single sitting. Morris only wishes to feed his neverending hunger for food and the Internet.* *Ares, God of war, stands in all his power and arrogance and looking like..well...a god. Actually, on closer inspection, we find it is not Ares himself, but his other clone, created to have both the original's fighting spirit and the monotone voice, which all clones tend to have, like some bad XeroxXerox article, Wikipedia. copy. Though teh real Ares still continues to run the show from behind the scenes, the second clone, who is substituting for him, has all of Ares' powers. In other words, he is the equivilant of a L33TLeet article, Wikipedia. hacker in a JediKnightStar Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II article, Wikipedia. game. For simplicity, this clone will be known as Bore.* *TotallyEvil, Semievil's eeeevil sister, looks also to be straight out of college, wearing blue jeans, a black turleneck, and curly black hair. Need we say more?* *Farr, a high demon, perhaps the greatest next to Satan himself, casts an aura of inky black darkness around him. All that is recognizable from the being is a big, toothy smile, as a cheshire catCheshire Cat article, Wikipedia. does. Standing next to him is the mind behind the powerful mass, his girlfriend. The woman, unlike everyone else, shows no fear towards Farr. She has simple brown hair, and wears simple clothes, but adorns the same disturbing smile on her face.* *Ares' clone makes special note of a new opponent by trying to show enthusiasm in his voice. The result ends up being that he makes himself a little louder.* *The new opponent is a classic-comic book style bad guy who oddly goes by the name Mr. Slick. A horned mask covers his eyes, acting as his overexagerated eyebrows, with his blackspiky hair in the middle. His eyes look likeblack slits in the mask, except when its dark, which end up looking red. Below his mask, all we see is a mouth, which often smiles much like Mr. SinisterMr Sinister article, Wikipedia. from the X-menX-Men article, Wikipedia.. Where his right hand should be is a claw, much like what FulgoreFulgore article, Wikipedia. from Killer InstictKiller Instinct article, Wikipedia. has, and on his left hand is a glove which transforms into any shape he desires. Mr. Slick somes complimentary with a sidekick, anmed Oliver, the adolesent technical prodigy, the epitome of a dweb.* Geb: *to Sem* Who invited those two? Sem: Got me... Ares' clone: Now that each has been properly introduced, I shall continue with your goal. Randy: To beat the crap out of each other? Ares' clone: ...yes. *holds his hand ot his ear* I'm terribly sorry, this time, PPV, the DMVDepartment of Motor Vehicles article, Wikipedia., and your other sponors wish this to be a little different. Notice how the arena is now shaped much like a football field. Each side has a flag that represents your team. Combining the best of Capture the FlagCapture the Flag article, Wikipedia. and American footballAmerican Football article, Wikipedia., Pay-per-View hopes to bring the fight of the century of the week new and higher rating by having each team try to capture the opponent's flag, while keeping your opponents from doing the same. Teams can be expanded at any time during the game. The team to have the most points before the arena and comet its on crash into the Earth and blowing up wins. Ante: Uh...won't we be dead when that happens? Ares' clone: ...*mumbles "Details, details..." to Benard the Pidgeon, perched on his shoulder.* Five minutes before the coin toss. Oh boy! I get to be the announcer of a team game! Er...Stay tuned to find out which side will win the coin toss! Boo-yetcha! (NSP: more to come) ~Geb Notes Britt's Commentary "The comet where the arena had been placed in NeS1 Post 207, slammed into a Star Destroyer in NeS1 Post 229, but both the comet and the arena are back without explanation." ~ Britt the Writer References External References